


A Surprise for Symmetra (Deleted Scene)

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: I wrote a nsfw morning sex scene for chapter 2 of my fic "A Surprise for Symmetra" out of my own self indulgence. I kept it out to make the fic itself rated for everyone and it was also making the chapter way too long. It takes place the morning before the party, right after he texted Pharah to help everyone set up after bringing Satya back to their bedroom to be lazy on their day off. Enjoy~!





	

“Now where were we” he climbed back into their bed, pulled her close and kissed her on the top of the head. Combing his mechanical fingers through her long, soft, sweet floral scented hair. He searched for her hand with his human one and interlocked fingers. 

She smiled as she melted under his touch, not feeling the need to worry if he was needed at headquarters or not. She didn’t want him to leave anyways. She scooched up to give him a peck on the lips, surprising the cowboy a bit, and nuzzled her face into his neck. He lifted her chin back up to him and smiled at her, giving her a warm loving kiss. He released her hand and gently scrolled his fingers down her back then slid his hands up her shirt, (or rather, his shirt), resting his hand on the small of her back. She stretched up slightly and leaned more into him, tangling her hand into his soft brown mane. As she stretched up to him his hand slid to her bottom, his hand traveled the curves of her goddess like hips, he couldn’t resist giving her perfect ass a squeeze. She giggled within the kiss and bit his bottom lip slightly signaling she wanted to play a little rough. 

Jesse smiled into the kiss and slapped her rear end and dragged his other hand that was still cupping her face down her side to meet his other hand, he rubbed her hips in a wide circle and squeezed her ass tightly. One of his hands traveled up her side underneath her shirt and squeezed her breast, she gasped and tugged on his hair even tighter, while his other hand played with the waist of her panties, slowly tugging it down. She broke the kiss and smirked at him “a bit eager this early in the morning aren’t we cowboy?” she teased as she stared sensually into his eyes.

“Well darlin’ it is our day off so i think we’re entitled to have a little fun” he growled while sitting up then kissing her neck. He managed to pull off her panties and then let his hands travel back up her sides to play with her breasts, squeezing them, pinching her nipples, she let out tiny gasps and moans as she let his hands do their work. Jesse smiled as he took his shirt off of her exposing her beautiful curvaceous body and wonderfully dark skin, he gave her a quick, rough kiss then went back to work, taking a nipple into his mouth. Satya was usually the dominant one when it came to their love making, maybe because it was so early, or maybe it was because it was spontaneous, either way he’s glad she’s letting him take charge and letting him please her so she can relax and enjoy herself. She was grinding on him as he explored her chest, accidentally leaving a hickey on her right breast. Her grinding on him was making him harder and harder, he picked her up by her thighs and laid her down on the bed so he didn’t have her distracting him while he was concentrated on her pleasure. 

He sprinkled kisses down her body going from her neck to her chest between her breasts and down her mid-drift as his hands explored all of her curves. He picked up her leg and kissed down from her knee to her gorgeous thick thighs. He teased her by getting close to her destination and then going to her next leg and spending an agonizingly long time there. “Jesse please!” she whined unable to take his delaying any longer. He just giggled at her “Angel when you make love to someone you love you need to take your time, relax and enjoy yourself”. She pouted a bit but that soon went away as he gave her another long tender kiss. While he had her lips embraced he teased her, slowly dragging a single finger from his normal hand up her slit. Satya gasped, breaking the kiss, and McCree smirked and stared into her golden eyes as he did it again this time with 2 fingers. She whined while looking at him begging to do more. He just kept his smug smirk on his face, not breaking eye contact he slowly entered one finger into her and took it back out. “Jesseeee!” Satya whimpered, begging him to go faster and stop his teasing. He just chuckled and licked his finger clean “Darlin’ you’re as sweet as pie. I think it’s time for me to feast”.

He kissed her from her lips all the way down her body, moved her legs around his shoulders. He gave her a long slow lick with the flat of his tongue, he could feel the chills she got on her body. He loved that he was able to make her feel this way. He went to town on her, eating her out like she was his breakfast. He didn’t usually do that “write the alphabet with your tongue” trick, thought it was kinda amateur, but for today while he was working his magic he wrote ‘happy birthday’ on her, she didn’t know it, he just found it amusing. Her moaning and gasping his name was music to his hears, and he was an expert at making her sing for him. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling slightly harder whenever he hit the right spots. Whenever he would start sucking on her clit she would pull so tight he had to hold back a few moans himself. He looked up at her but her head was rolled back and her chest was bobbing up and down from breathing so heavy, one of his favorite sights. 

“Darlin you taste so good you could cum on my face right now and I’d say thank you” he purred cheekily, just to make her blush even more, he couldn’t see it but he could tell by the way her hands went from being tangled in his hair to covering her face, quietly groaning at her boyfriend’s words. The cowboy smirked at her reaction and slowly inserted a finger into her, doing the come hither motion. She gasped loudly when he entered her and moaned his name as he entered a second finger. Satya was shaking, she knew she was going to come soon and so did he. He tightened his grip around her to stop her from squirming so much while he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. She was breathing very heavy and yelling his name “Jesse. Jesse! Ahhh don’t stop. Ah! Ahhhhhh mmmmm yes please right there right there aaaaaaaaaaah mmmm ♡️” she was breathless with a smile on her face. Jesse rose up and wiped his mouth, licking his fingers clean, he crawled back up to her, embracing her to be the little spoon to calm her down and stop her shaking from being so over stimulated and sensitive. He kissed her on the cheek, neck, and all the way down her arm ending at the back of her hand.

“Feeling a little more relaxed sugar?” he asked while kissing her hair. She hummed happily and turned towards him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips

“I love when you take charge, you never disappoint.” She gave him another kiss ”Are you not going to finish the job?” she asked as she looked down and rolled her hips on him.

He chuckled “of course darlin, i just wanted to give you a lil break, i don’t wanna hurt ya by doing too much at once”. She cupped his face with both hands and gave him multiple tiny kisses, she finds it so sweet he wants to be so gentle with her. While still absorbed in her last kiss she drags her hands down his chest, abs, landing on his waistband, she slides her hands thru his pants and circles his ass giving it a squeeze and biting his bottom lip again. He smirks into the kiss and tightens his grip around her, giving her ass a squeeze as well. She notices he isn’t a fan of underwear, having gone commando yet again, she slides one hand back up front and starts stroking him. 

He smiles in the kiss and breaks away “you ready already darlin’?”. “Mhmm ♡️” she nodded and started fussing with his waistband. He sat up and removed his pajamas and threw them onto the floor. He positioned himself between her outstretched legs and started teasing her, rubbing his dick up and down between her entrance. She moaned softly in anticipation. He entered her painfully slowly for the both of them, after inserting his entire length inside of her he slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside her. It might have been painfully slow for him but it was agonizing for her. She typically likes to be much faster and rougher so to be this gentle and slow he knew he was driving her mad. She was trying her hardest not to look like she wanted him to pick up the pace but it definitely showed on her face. He couldn’t help but smirk at her. He slid back inside of her only slightly faster and slid out with the same slow speed. After 2 more pumps like that not even he could withstand such teasing anymore and he started to pick up the pace, not as fast or rough as she liked it, and still pretty slow, but much more manageable for the both of them. He bent over to give her another tender kiss.

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world” he sighed while looking at her with love and lust in his eyes. He rarely gets to enjoy seeing her under him like this so he’s definitely indulging in the beautiful sight underneath him. Satya couldn’t help but blush, she almost felt shy at his words and the way he was looking at her. After a few minutes of keeping things slow he picks up the pace so he can hit Satya’s sweet spots, making her sing for him all over again with her moaning and gasping his name. He lifted her up and pulled her close when he knew they were both close to coming. He kissed her neck and collarbone as she threw her head back, “Yes Jesse right there Jesse, Jesse please right aaaaaaah” she came for the second time this morning, mind completely fuzzy in utter bliss. Jesse was right behind her, moaning her name “Oh Darlin…ah….you’re so ahhh so…mmmm Satya–aaahh mmmm” he released inside of her, gasping and breathing heavy. He felt her muscles still clenching over him as he slowly pulled out. 

Jesse laid her back down with him and wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her forehead, both of them in a relaxed state of bliss. Satya nuzzled into his chest, loving how safe and secure she felt in his strong arms. He loved how she always smelled like flowers, how she fit perfectly against him, and how much she seemed to trust him to protect her. He smiled and thought of how perfect she is and how lucky he is to have her. The cowboy couldn’t wait until the party today to show her how much everyone cared for her. He played with her soft flowing hair and looked at the time on the alarm clock on their side table, it read 11:30am, he smiled knowing they had a couple hours before they had to head over to the party so they could stay like this for a little bit longer. 

Jesse looked down and saw she had fallen asleep, he smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head. The cowboy loved knowing that she felt so safe with him. Without disturbing her he carefully pulled the jumbled up blanket at the end of the bed on top of them so she wouldn’t get cold and played with her hair until he dozed off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this is my first time writing an entire sex scene so I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
